


Chilling

by xiaolily96



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Chilling

两杯马提尼，或者仅是一次自欺欺人。

熟悉的声音靠近，他在身后亲昵地叫着我的名字，甚至已经迫不及待地用粗糙干燥的嘴唇去摩擦颈侧，湿热的呼吸间夹杂着酒精的味道喷洒在肌肤上激起一阵颤栗。敏感的要命，也许已经红了一片，我别开头闪躲着，倚靠在吧台边闷闷地笑起来，镭射灯璀璨的光斑划破黑暗，眼中影像开始缀满透明肥皂泡表面的彩虹，温热的掌心贴上后背。

第三杯。

他的指尖开出水晶玫瑰，带着细小尖刺的枝条刮破定做的西装外套，扎穿精心挑选的天鹅绒领结贴上耳廓，轻微的刺痛后温热的液体流进衬衣领口，我呆愣了一会，恍惚间意识到那是锈甜的血液便着急起身。

“我带你去……”

我们靠在一起，依旧是亲密无间的姿态，穿过拥挤的舞池，调音到面目全非的电子乐连地板都能震穿，独角兽端着杯白兰地在中央忘情扭动黑色长裙包裹着盈盈细腰与饱满胸脯，颈上莹润优雅的珍珠项链却被突然跳过来的袋鼠扯断崩了一地，那家伙惊慌地趴下像辛德瑞拉一样从满地的摇头丸里试图拣出那些小可爱，消失在一通乱踩的棕色马蹄间。

他的嘴里吐出金色彩带，配合着笑声喷向天花板，尖笑与欢呼在鼓膜上画出一只吉娃娃，活泼地踩着花瓶跌进棉花糖堆里吠叫了几声就被甜蜜淹没。我开怀地像个卖完柠檬水和烤饼干的五年级童子军，瞬间就被迎面飞来的雪球击倒在水床上，两只鹦鹉挥动着巨大的荧光翅膀煽起旋风，发出卡通片巫女特有的奸笑声。

“合上你的大腿，婊子！”粘腻粗壮的章鱼触手绞住我的双腿，它穿着铺满亮片的比基尼，应该是个女孩儿，这儿是拉斯维加斯，它们当然可以说人话，甚至说脏话。我近乎嘶吼着询问该怎么称呼他，在混乱间一只巨大的羚羊从躁动的怪胎堆里冲出，能够开膛破肚的尖利大角正在疯狂逼近。

“赫尔墨斯——！”他松开手，水床迸出海浪将晕眩的我卷进蔚蓝。

睫毛上的冻霜融化成冷水顺着面颊流下，沉重的眼皮如橡木门开启时发出老旧失修的嘎吱响声重新接收画面。破烂的红色纱帘搭在床边，五斗柜上的烛台是房间唯一的光源，床垫里的粗砺石子摩擦着裸露的后背，对，确实是一丝不挂的，下体的灼热鼓涨迫使我掀开被子起身，那绝对不是酒精，六条墨黑细瘦的蜘蛛腿实在地动了几下，腰间的肌肉完全能感受到它们的伸展，小腹隆起到不可思议的高度，昏暗的烛光下底端那些突起的青色又隐匿在新生的深色外壳下，稍显肥厚的触肢底端是锋利的毒牙，尖头小孔中喷出湿滑的液体像铺路用的沥青，灼热粘稠，几乎要流满整个房间。  
我把双手小心地放在肚皮上盖住那块漂亮的红色的斑点，毫不慌张，仿佛生来就是如此般习以为常，更加意外地，我还知道我的孩子们正急于摆脱他们的妈咪，迫不及待地要从母体出逃，和兄弟姐妹一起钻进丝蛋里等着做个大人。屋外突然传来杂乱沉重的脚步声，酒瓶激昂的破碎声，我靠在墙边喘息着，敏感的生殖腔被卵子压迫着张开一条细缝，奇异浓烈的费洛蒙像瞬间爆裂的的香粉炸弹，渗进麦芽的醇厚里被有心人一口饮下。

“克里斯……”

潘神的羊角摩擦过滚烫发红的皮肤，敏感挺立的乳头，因为情欲更加湿润的艳丽嘴唇，我被紧按在他腰间，侵占狂野的雄性气味几乎充满整个鼻腔，仅仅是用触觉都能直观感受到的可观阴茎勃起着戳弄面颊，他是午后的沉欢，淫欲的使者，是解下镣铐的放纵。我难耐地扭动着笨重的下身，却不可抑制地吞进近在咫尺的阳具，柱身上暴起筋络在口腔中强有力地跳动着，来不及咽下的唾液混合着腥臊的前液将胸前弄得一塌糊涂。

“我的小水晶……”

生殖腔的的细缝被扒开，温热又坚硬的东西塞进湿滑的肉穴直接顶进深处，我的小坏蛋们更加兴奋了，推挤着彼此等待那层隐秘的屏障被突破。颇为用力的快速撞击激出惊叫，却被嘴里抽插的阴茎堵在喉咙间变成无措的呜咽，他是孩子们的父亲吗，我无法回头去验证熟悉的感觉，也或许是我已经变得人尽可夫，欲壑难填。

“好久不见……”

蟒蛇冰凉阴冷的身体缠住我，锋利的毒牙刺破肌肤，奶白色的液体从乳孔溢出被他分叉的舌头卷进长满毒牙的口腔里。金黄色的兽瞳像尖刀一样扎进我水雾弥漫的视野，蛇尾扬起，疼痛几乎要将小指整根切断，他得意地吐着鲜红的信子，游戏才刚刚开始。我颤抖着，发麻的半边手掌贴上了泄殖腔里探出头的阴茎，按着低温表皮下的骨头缓慢撸动起来，他终于又快活地嘶叫起来，毒液滴在我肩头烫出一瓣丁香。羊角恶魔也终于肯放过我的嘴巴，咸腥的精液被抽出的疲软阴茎带出口腔，暧昧地粘在嘴角，混乱淫艳。

“别怕。”

轻柔的亲吻印在那片凹凸不平的伤痕上，他放缓了操弄的速度和我更加贴近，强而有力的心跳如惊雷划破深夜，炸开腐烂肮脏的污泥。我喘息着摇头只把未被满足的下体推进求欢，他谁都不是，只是个可笑的，迷失的，企图在炼狱寻找一朵百合的，年轻又幼稚的神。

他射进了我的身体，那些调皮的小东西甚至来不及埋怨妈咪，蹦跳着从甬道中弹出，摔倒地板上碎成粉末融进毒液中，潘神回到了墙上的鎏金画框内，那条花斑蟒蛇吐着信子顺着窗户瞬间溜走，关门声响起，吊灯温柔的米黄色的取代了怪诞的鬼火，我揉揉眼睛，只记得刚才一瞬间闪过的金色。

“派对怎么样？”

唐尼递过一杯苏打水，我的天鹅绒领结好好地挂在领间，整洁优雅。  
“像一场怪胎秀……”

我俯下身趴在他的腿间，小心地用牙齿扯开拉链，脑中的眩晕正在慢慢消退。

完美谢幕。


End file.
